A Night Made for the Living
by I hart Booth
Summary: First, Brennen tries to rationalize what love to Seeley Booth means, then she has a secret to tell and she may never get the chance. After that it's up to fate...
1. A night made for the living

**_This is my first futurefic, I figure if Booth ever did propose to Brennen, she'd have to rationalize it to herself somehow...and maybe this is what she would be thinking..._**

Temperance Brennen stared at the diamond ring sparkling on her left ring finger. She had hopelessly pushed aside the file on the Incan mummy she was supposed to be working on ages ago.

Her blue eyes studied itas she tried desperatly to mediate the battle within her being.She didn't care that Goodman would kill her for not having her report done the next morning. It had been only four days since Booth proposed to her, there on bended knee in her apartment. She had said 'yes' without a moments hesitation. The next day Angela went through the roof with excitement. Booth couldn't stop smiling and frankly, neither could she.

But it was different now. She was alone in her office, all her team had gone home for the night and Booth would be there any minute to pick her up for dinner.

She sat back in her chair. It wasn't that she regretted her decision. She just needed to think it over a little. She loved Booth, Seeley now, but what did that mean?

"Love is…" Temperance said allowed to her dimly lit office, most of the lights were off out in the lab.

"Love is…" She repeated quietly, taking the ring off her finger and turning it over in her hands. She needed to define this thing. It was too big, too important for her to simply follow her heart. Her brain needed to be involved too, to make sure she didn't lose it completely.

"Passion, hope and trust." She said after a few minutes. The words surprised her, where had they come from? Russ? Angela maybe? She didn't know, but they sounded right so she tried to define her relationship with Seeley Booth based on those three words. Seeley, her partner, turned friend, turned fiancé.

Passion. Oh yes, she and Seeley had passion. It was obvious whenever they were together. Passion for their work was apparent with the long hours they often spent working on cases. Early morning interviews and late night case discussions over Thai food. Passion for their convictions. The way they always bickered and neither was willing to bend. And, she smiled a little at this, the passion with which Seeley kissed her. Oh no, their relationship was not lacking passion.

Hope was next. Temperance got up from her computer chair and settled on her couch, listening to soft saxophone sounds coming from her CD player. She felt a knot in her stomach where she kept her hope. Hope that she wouldn't put her foot in her mouth this time and make those dark clouds come to Seeley's eyes. She hoped he would always save his 'charm smile' for her, and she hoped that he would one day stop being so troubled by his past. Hope that he would catch the bad guy he was after and come home to her. Hope that he would come home at all. She closed her eyes at the thought. The thought that tortured her every night when Seeley stayed late at work, the hope that he would come home safe.

Then came the last qualification that she knew was the one she was avoiding. Trust. Did she trust Seeley? She nodded her head 'yes' to the empty office.

"I trust him with my life." She whispered, sitting back and closing her eyes.

She knew Booth would always be there for her, no matter how far he had to go, how many rules he had to break or how much danger it might put him in. He had proven that so many times. Yes, she trusted Booth with her life. But did she trust him with her love?

Temperance popped her eyes open. The question had come out of nowhere, but she immediately knew it was the one she had been searching for. Being in love meant being vulnerable, something she hated. It meant letting someone else know exactly where your buttons were and knowing in which order to push them to hurt you. It meant trusting that they never would. Temperance looked again at the ring she had replaced on her left ring finger. _Yes_, she thought, _I trust him with my whole heart._

When she thought that, the weight she didn't know she'd been carrying since the moment she said the words 'yes Seeley I'll marry you', suddenly lifted. She'd gone inside herself and found out what she needed to know.

"God," she said aloud, "I'm so lucky."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." A voice came from the door, and she met Booth's grinning face.

"I don't." She rose from the couch and the two met in the middle of the room. She placed her hands in his and their fingers tangled. Booth liked the feeling of the metal on Brennen's hand next to his skin.

"That's what you said. What were you talking about?" He said softly, turning her away from him so her back was to his chest. She leaned into him, grasping his hands and crossing them over her as they swayed gently to the music.

"I was just thinking...about us." She finished quickly, before Booth had a chance to ask what she had been thinking about.

"What about us?" He took her left hand and twirled her and then brought her back close to him. A smile spread across her face making Booth's heart jump. He loved to see her smile.

"I don't know. Trying to understand." She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest and they continued their dance. "I was afraid I would mess things up if I didn't sort it all out."

Booth held her tight, never wanting to let go, as he listened to his love's voice.

"I always said I didn't need a piece of paper to show my conviction to someone...but I want that piece of paper with you. And I was worried that I was following my heart instead of my head and it would end up costing me dearly."

"And now?"

"And now what?"

Booth smiled, she was being coy on purpose. "What have you decided about your beliefs on marriage?"

"To hell with them."

Booth's eyes danced as he pulled back from Tempe's head and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "And is that your heart, or your head talking?"

Temperance smiled. "What's the difference?"

A smile spread across his face. "That's my girl." He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Are you hungry? I've made reservations and…" Booth saw her face go slightly disappointed.

"What's the matter babe?"

Tempe sighed, "I'm kind of tired Seeley, would it be okay if we just went home and watched a movie?" She didn't say her real reason, which was that she missed the warmth on her face where Booth's chest had been and she wanted to go home and snuggle up under a blanket with him. The look of pride and amusement on Booth's face told her that there was no problem in canceling the reservations and going back to the apartment.

"Wouldya look at that? My Bones wants to watch a movie." He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "My choice." He called dibs quickly, knowing Temperance would pick a chick-flick and make him sit through it, then be mad because he'd inevitably fall asleep.

Temperance moved in closer too him, putting a hand on his chest and whispered seductively in his ear. "You're forgetting one thing Seeeelleeey…" She drug out his name knowing it drove him wild. While he was momentarily incopacitated, she moved like lightning to retrieve something from his jacket pocket and then took off running through the lab to the exit. "I've got the keys!"

"What the…?" Booth registered what just happened and sprinted after his bride-to-be. "Bones, _so_ not fair!"

Giggles echoed off the walls of the Jeffersonian forensic lab.

The dead would have to wait until tomorrow, it was a night made for the living.

_**There is a sequal to this that I plan to post if there is interest...and maybe even if there is not. lol.**_


	2. A night without nightmares

**_I was going to post the one shots and sequals of this story seperatly...but that just makes for confusion doesn't it? Here's the next chapter._**

Brennen paced up and down the sterile hospital hall nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Angela watched fer friend closely, her brown eyes flooded with concern. She'd given up trying to get Brennen to sit down ages ago, and now settled for being ready to dive if she fainted or something.

Temperance stopped again to look at the clock for the thousandth time. She swore it stopped twice the last time around.

Her breathing was shallow, the usual constant churning of her mind had been replaced with a single thought, _Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay_. Over and over while absently twisting her engagement ring around and around on her finger. She'd been wearing it for three months now, she and Booth hadn't even set a date yet.

_Please let him be okay._ She didn't know if this quiet chant counted as prayer, but whatever it was, she hoped someone was listening.

Another glance at the clock. told her it had been three hours. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it together.

Suddenly the flashback smacked her brain and she shut her eyes. She instanty remembered, without any real reason, the exact moment Cullen called her to tell her Booth had been shot.

She'd been analyzing another body from limbo. A child of about thirteen. She'd been engrossed in her work and ignored the phone the first time it rang and went to voice mail. But when it immediately started ringing again she'd thrown down the file in exasperation and grudgingly answered her phone. When Cullen told her, she'd dropped it and had to grip the table for balance.

_Booth…shot…into surgery…the heart…chances…slim…_

She'd shaken her head, but couldn't clear it and the lab seemed to spin. Everything ran together in her mind and she'd felt like she would fall. Never before had she felt so helpless. Angela had driven her to the hospital because she couldn't hardly see straight. Her terror was **that** crippling.

"Bren! Are you okay?" Angela rushed to her friend, who had collapsed on the floor in sobs. It happened so quickly, she was afraid Brennen was going to pass out.

"Ange…" She sobbed, "I can't…I can't lose him now."

Angela pulled her friend into a tight hug as both knelt on the floor.

Brennen kept whispering, "Not now not now, please not now."

Something about these words made Angela pull back and look into her friends blotchy tear-stroked face.

"Why not now, specifically?"

Temperance's gaze fell to the floor, having suddenly gotten her sobs under control.

"Brennen? Why not now?" She repeated slowly.

The two had gotten up off the floor and were sitting in chairs near the wall. Temperance brought her gaze to Angela's. She couldn't say it out loud, she had to tell Booth first. But she knew Angela would guess.

Angela took a few moments to study her friends face. When suddenly the concern in her eyes turned to surprise and then complete understanding.

"Oh. My. God."

Temperence nodded and looked at the floor.

"You're pregnant?"

Brennen looked back up at Angela, refusing to give any form of visual confirmation for what her friend already knew.

"You haven't told him have you?"

"No, I was going to tonight. I just took the test earlier today. I've suspected for a while, but I didn't want to get his hopes up." Her features clouded up again, "And now…"

Just then the double doors at the other end of the hallway opened and a doctor Temperance recognized came out. She ran toward him, hearing Angela on her heals following close behind.

"Dr. Fleinmen, what happened? Is he okay?" She asked impatiently.

The doctor smiled warmly. "He pulled through."

Both women breathed a sigh of relief, Brennen felt like she hadn't breathed in days.

"Can we see him?" Angela asked.

The doctor shook his head. "He's still very, unstable, I would advise you to wait until morning."

"No." Brennen took a step closer to him, coming very near invading his personal space.

"I'm going to see him. He needs me." She said quietly, knowing how true it was. Also knowing much she needed him, just to feel his skin and know he was alive.

Dr. Flienmann studied her for a long moment, he had dealt with Dr. Brennen before, although he was sure she didn't remember. He knew that once she set her mind to something, especially something concerning the agent, it was set in stone. He also remembered what words his patient had been muttering before they put him under for the emergency surgery.

_Temperence. I need Tempe. Tell her I love her._

He'd whispered to the barely conscious man, "Tell her yourself in a few hours."

"Fine." Dr. Flienman said finally, "But only you, I'm afraid your friend will have to until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Brennen glanced back as she followed Dr. Fleinmann down the hall. Ange waved, and gave her an encouraging half smile as she watched Brennen walk away.

When she entered Booth's hospital room, he was hooked up to several IVs and machines. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and to most would have looked peaceful, but she could read the physical pain in his face.

She looked over at the doctor.

"I know its against hospital rules, but would it be alright if I stayed with him tonight?" She bit her lip. "He sometimes has nightmares."

The doctor looked at her questioningly.

"The war." Was all she said by explanation, and it seemed to be enough, "He just shouldn't be alone."

Dr. Fleinman nodded, "For you Dr. Brennen, I'll make an exception." She gave him a thankful smile as he left the room.

Temperence inched toward Booth's still form, thinking he was still unconscious from the medicine she grasped his hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Oh, Seeley, you better not ever do that to me again or I'll kick your butt." She looked up at the machine and saw his heart rate was slightly below normal, not unexpected considering what he'd been through, but it worried her anyway. She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Now I need you to hang on now okay, Babe? Because, well, there's someone here who's really going to need you in about eight months and I'm really going to need you too. I do need you…" The tears flowed silently on her cheeks. "Please, please wake up. I love you so much, you can't let me do this on my own."

She'd laid her head down next to his hand on the hospital bed, trying not to sob as she took rapid breaths. Suddenly she felt her hand being squeezed.

She looked up quickly, and saw that Booth's eyes were just barely open, but he was giving her a little smile.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey beautiful." She repeated back to him, her voice breaking with relief and joy. "You're awake. You're okay."

He gave a slight nod. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

She didn't tease him now, she realized he'd heard what she just said and understood it.

"Yes, Seeley." She smiled through joyful tears, "We're gonna have a baby."

Booth closed his eyes and his smile widened. The expression of joy on his face almost making Brennen forget about the bulky bandage wrapping his already bulky chest.

His heart-rate monitor began to perk up, a little too quickly.

"Booth," she warned, "you have to try and calm down or the doctors going to kick me out of here."

The heart rate slowly went back down, although not as low as it had been before. "Can't have that can we?"

She shook her head, although his eyes were closed. He was breathing deeply and she thought he'd gone back to sleep and she started to lay her head back down on his mattress when she felt him squeeze her hand again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She shrugged.

"Get up here." He motioned with his head for her to climb up onto the small bed with him.

"Seeley, what if I hurt…"

"Please Tempe?" He opened his eyes again and made his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't refuse and carefully climbed up next to him, scooting in close to his body, and strained not to disturb his IVs or touch his chest, which was still quite sore from the GSW and the surgery. With a little effort Booth had lifted his right arm for her and he let her head rest on his shoulder.

Before long her breathing had become even and he knew she was asleep. Even though he was in pain and enormously exhausted, he wanted her to go to sleep first so he could be sure she wouldn't try and climb out of bed later. He wanted her there with him. Often sleeping in hospitals brought back bad memories, making his nightmares more intense and disturbing.

But with Tempe at his side that fear he refused to admit to out loud was at bay, and knowing that, he was able to fall into a deep, restful, healing sleep.

**_The next chapter starts the story arc. Punch the button! You know you wanna!!_**


	3. She loves me, she loves me not

**_Here's the first chapter of the next portion, we've skipped forward in time again. It's nice to control the universe..._**

Brennen placed her hand on her side and leaned over, stretching slightly. The extra thirty pounds she'd gained in the past eight months were weighted heavily toward her front and it was becoming harder to remain standing for long periods of time.

She'd just polished off the large pickle and strawberry ice cream Seeley had so graciously run out to get her at midnight an hour ago, and she was about to head back to bed when she noticed some very familiar looking Reeboks in the middle of the living room floor.

Brennen sighed heavily and pursed her lips as she began the Olympic event that it was for her to bend over and pick up the shoes.

"BOOTH!"

The man in question currently in the bathroom leaning over the sink looking in the mirror as he contemplated for the thousandth time since he'd found out Temperance was pregnant, whether or not he was too old to be a father again.

_Parker will be starting first grade soon after all…is that a gray hair?_

His face was inches from the mirror when he closed his eyes, hearing his wife call his 'you're in trouble' name. Ever since they'd gotten serious she only called him Seeley, while he continued to call her 'Bones' or 'Temperance', depending on his mood.

But when he was in trouble she still called him 'Booth', even though it was now partially her name too. He'd been called 'Booth' a lot lately.

"Yea?" He responded. She had been riding him nonstop since the fifth month of the pregnancy, he knew it was the hormones, but that didn't make it any easier too deal with.

"You're shoes did not grow in the middle of the floor!"

He heard her grunting from the other room and realized she was probably trying to bend over and pick them up. Immidiatly he flung open the bathroom door and ran out to the living room to help her.

"Babe, you shouldn't be doing that." He reached out with one hand and pulled her up while reaching around her with the other to pick up the shoes. She had already grasped the left sneaker and was wrenching herself out of his grip.

"If you were going to pick them up you would have picked them up. Just let me do it!!"

"I'm sorry Tempe. I'll get it." He said giving her a lame attempt at puppy dog eyes, when all he really wanted to do was scream right back at her. But he coudln't because then she might start to cry, she'd been doing a lot of that lately too.

Her face went over from annoyed to full blown angry, her eyes pierced him like daggers.

"Don't do that." She hissed, flinging the shoe at him before turning to stalk off to the bedroom.

"Hey! No need for violence." Seeley dodged the rubber torpedo and followed her from a safe distance. "Don't do what? I haven't done anything."

He knew he would probably regret engaging her in this line of conversation, but when she was being irrational she liked him to continue to talk her through it. She'd never said it out loud, but being angry or sad without any reason frightened her and his willingness to take all her shouting and insults was a true testament to his love and concern for her. She needed him most at those moments, so he girded his loins and took the beating.

"That's right. You haven't done anything! I'm the one gaining all the weight. I'm the one that went through morning sickness and fatigue. Dizzyness, heartburn," she started ticking things off on her fingers, "headaches, mood swings, cravings…"

"So, what? You're blaming me for being the man now?"

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes."

"Nice. Real nice." He threw his hands up in defeat. "And by the way, those last two we both have to deal with!"

Brennen was fuming. She knew that look in his eyes. He thought she was nuts. "Booth," She walked forward suddenly, forcing him to step back to keep from bumping into her stomach, "just because I'm pregnant and have a higher than usual level of estrogen in my system doesn't mean everything I say is because of some bizarre hormonal imbalance."

"But I didn't…"

"You're shoes wouldn't belong in the middle of the floor even if I _wasn't _pregnant."

"I know Bones I…"

"_Don't_ call me Bones." She poked him in the chest and turned to continue her trek to the bedroom.

Booth stood with his hands on his hips in the hallway, trying to make up his mind whether or not to go after her. He decided to give her a minute to calm down and went to the kitchen for a beer. Once there he clenched his teeth and banged his fist on the counter, remembering there wasn't any. He leaned back against the counter and shut his eyes, using the only coping mechanism at his disposal.

_One...two...three...four..._

Temperance had cleared the apartment of everything she wasn't allowed to have months ago. That included beer and coffee.

_five...six...seven...eight...nine..._

It didn't usually bother him, those things not being around. Except in the morning when all he wanted was a nice hot cup of coffee before he left for work. Or times like now, when his nerves were on edge and he wanted to scream because he knew she wasn't being completely crazy.

_ten...one...two...three_

She had valid reason to be upset with him. He'd recently convinced Goodman to make her start her maternity leave a month before the due date, and he knew she hadn't fully forgiven him for doing it. Tomorrow was her first day off and he would be going to work without her for the first time.

_four...five...six...seven.._

A few minutes passed and he'd calmed down enough to stop counting and he went toward the bedroom.

Bones was there, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at herself in the mirror.

_Uh-oh,_ Booth thought, he knew what was coming next.

She looked over at him in the doorway, tears standing ready in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Brennen grimaced. Of course she was fat, there was another human being growing inside her. But even though physical appearance had never really meant much to her, whether or not Seeley thought she was fat for some reason mattered.

Booth bit back a sigh, she'd started this about a month and a half ago, and nothing he said seemed to change her mood.

"No, Tempe, you're beautiful." He meant it, even though he wasn't sure she thought that. She was carrying his child, how could she not be simply gorgeous?

She looked back at the mirror, made a disgusted face and flopped back on the bed. Booth smiled at the sight of the bottom of her belly bulging out from under her shirt.

She sighed again, watching the fan blades turn around and around on the ceiling. It was probably only fifty degrees inside the apartment, but being the dead of summer outside, Brennen was always hot. Booth wandered the house in sweatshirts whilst she sported a maternity tank top and shorts.

"Seeley, I'm tired." She said finally.

Booth nodded, turned off the light and crossed the room toward her. That was his cue. The baby liked to kick at night and sometimes it was painful, she refused to sleep unless he was right there next to her.

He sat down on the bed close enough for their thighs to touch and put his hand on her knee. She wasn't calling him Booth anymore, so he was pretty sure he was off the hook. Being the wonderfully rational person she was, she usually knew when she was being hormonal and would sometimes apologize for it afterward, though he always told her not to.

He glanced back at her to find her smiling. He shook his head and laid back next to her.

_These mood swings are gonna be the death of me._

They sat in the silence of the darkened room for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. She with one hand on her protruding belly and he with his arm draped over his head, stroking her auburn hair softly. In spite of it all Booth couldn't help that he was head over heels for this woman, knowing they were going to share a child put butterflies in his stomach.

Brennen scooted up toward the pillows and Booth did the same.

"Hey Tempe," He broke the silence softly as he climbed under the covers while she stayed on top of them, "do you want a boy or a girl?"

Booth couldn't decide what he wanted. He knew that boys could be a lot of fun and quite a handful, but he wondered what it would be like to have a girl. Something soft and dainty, swaddled in pink.

"Mmmph." It wasn't the first time he'd asked her this. "If you want to know what it is we can have the doctor tell us. She knows."

"Do you want to know?"

"No. I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Then I don't want to know either. I just wondered what you prefer."

She turned slightly and laid her head on his chest.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, blue eyes, button nose." That's what had been written in the card Angela had given her at her baby shower.

"I just want a healthy child, Seeley." She said softly as a few tears escaped her eyes. It had taken her the majority of her pregnancy to be okay with saying that out loud.

_I want a child with you Seeley._

Booth's heart skipped. He never got tired of hearing her say that.

Most of the time she'd been jumping back and forth between tears of joy and tears of anger at the whole idea of pregnancy. The thought of bringing another life into the world brought her simultaneous ecstasy and dread. She didn't think she'd ever cried so much in her life as she had in the last few months.

She hugged him tighter. "Thank you." She mumbled into his sweatshirt, burying her face in it, hoping that if the tears were on his shirt instead of her cheeks she could convince herself that they weren't there at all.

Booth just smiled and encompassed her with his arms before he bent his head to lay a kiss on hers. Then he waited for her to fall asleep.

**_Oh...I just love the BB fluff. _**


	4. Moments of Silence

**_Here's a short one to hold you all over for a while. _**

"Ssseeeellleeeyy." Temperance whispered. The room was completely dark save the gray light seeping in from the window and the glow of the alarm clock that read 4:54am.

She stared in amazement as a spot on the side of her stomach pulsated slightly. She glanced at Booth, who had not yet moved and felt kind of sorry for waking him up again after sending him out to satisfy her odd craving earlier in the night.

_But he wouldn't want to miss this. It's one of those moments, 'defining moments' he calls them. Moments you'll remember forever and that bring a smile to you're face always._

Brennen reached over and tapped him on the forehead. Booth groaned.

"You know I do have to go to work in a few hours, unlike **some** people." He said groggily, turning his head to look at her. She was settled on a couple pillows next to him, clutching his left hand with their fingers laced.

"And whose fault is that?" She smiled, "The baby's kicking."

Booth sat up on his elbow. "Oh. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, took his hand and placed it on the spot of her skin where she'd seen the movement.

A few seconds passed while Booth concentrated, then he felt it. His whole face lit up with a grin that rivaled Parker on Christmas morning.

"I feel it." He whispered, glancing at Temperance, who'd closed her eyes, soaking up the moment. The soft light of dawn bathed the room and quiet raindrops tapped the window outside. The sound of Seeley's voice, so tender and full of excitement, filled her soul and she breathed deeper, trying to savor every sensation.

She smiled when she felt Booth lean over and kiss her stomach, then start to adjust the pillows under her legs, and the ones under her head. He thought she was asleep.

Brennen opened her eyes slowly and found his face inches from hers. She reached up and pulled his face down to kiss him gently on the lips.

He smiled.

"What was that for?" His voice was almost drowned out by the silence.

She just shrugged and closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep quickly.

Booth however, was now wide awake, thinking about Temperance and the unborn baby. After an hour of tossing and turning he finally got up, threw on some sweats and scribbled a note for Tempe before he ran out the door.

**_This one was short and fluffy. I hope you liked!_**


	5. Somebody's Baby

**_Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. You make my day!_**

Tempe woke at 7:30, her body not yet adjusted to her new, more relaxed schedule. She reached over, but Booth wasn't there.

Groaning, she rolled over, got out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. The baby was sitting on her bladder again.

With that taken care of, she made padded out to the kitchen.

"Seeley?" She rubbed her face and went to the refrigerator, expecting him to sneak up behind her any moment. She poured a large glass of orange juice and began searching for her Life Cereal. She found it on the counter with a note taped to it.

**Bones, I went to the office to see if Cullen's got a case for me, I'll be back in time for breakfast. Seeley**

She had no sooner finished reading the note and the front door opened.

Booth quietly shut the door and started to tiptoe to the kitchen when he looked up to see Tempe staring at him. She looked gorgeous, her hair in large cascading waves around her face. She stood barefoot in short pajama shorts and a maternity cami, her eyes wide with morning alertness.

"Oh, hey Tempe. I thought you would still be asleep."

"Then why did you leave a note?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be." He gave her his charm smile.

She started to return the smile, but then her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

The smile fell off his face. _The swings can't be starting already can they?_

She crossed the room taking calculated steps, her eyes never leaving his face. She came as close as she could without bumping into him, and she leaned forward, inhaling deeply.

Booth blushed. "Look Tempe I haven't taken a shower yet I…"

"You. Had. Coffee." She cut him off, and if looks could kill, he'd have been a dead man.

Booth gulped and nodded. He had stopped at a gas station for coffee on the way to the office, but had deliberately finished it off before coming in the apartment buiding.

_Damn that super smelling pregnant nose._

She turned away in disgust, hunger overpowering her need to chastise him.

"Look, Tempe, I'm sorry, but you woke me up twice last night and there was no way I'd make it through an entire day without a little help from the Caffeine Fairy okay?"

Brennen gave him an icy glance as she started in on her large bowl of cereal. Booth's shoulders slumped, and then his features brightened again as he reached into his pocket.

"I got something for you too Bones." He said sweetly.

She stopped the spoon halfway from her mouth, her glare losing a bit of it's harshness.

"What?"

He came around the table and leaned in close to her face. "Reeses."

Brennen's face immediately broke into a grin and she snatched the package from his hand. He laughed his signature 'ha ha' laugh at her childlike reaction and kissed her on the forehead. He headed off to take a shower while she crumbled the candy over her cereal.

"Delicious."

-----------------------------------

Brennen had her laptop with her on the couch, though it was more of a couchtop since she didn't really have a lap for it anymore. CNN was running across the TV screen with the volume on mute when Booth finally came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and humming to himself quietly.

Brennen was typing her last chapter furiously when her head suddenly started to ache.

"Bo-ooth." She whined, "Did you bathe with soap or cologne?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm wearing the same amount as I usually do, you're nose is just hypersensitive."

"Well, then, why are you wearing it if you know that?" She got off the couch with only a little difficulty and made her way to the kitchen to get some water for her dry mouth.

"I don't know Bones. Habit I guess, is it wrong for me to want to smell good?"

She looked at him over her glass as she gulped down the ice water. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and that's when she noticed the manila folder in his right hand. She carefully put the glass down and rounded the counter toward him.

_Is that a case?_

She squinted and saw the name 'Addy' on a paper peaking out of it. It was a case, and Booth was going to have to use Dr. Zack Addy instead of her.

"Who said you smelled good?" she snatched the folder from him and bounded a few feet away to the spare bathroom behind her.

By the time Booth realized what she'd done she was already inside.

"Hey!" He tried the knob, locked. "Bones! C'mon you promised no work and I have to go!" He glanced at his watch and then banged on the door. "Cullen's gonna murder me!"

"Oh, c'mon Ranger, you can take the 'old man'." She called teasingly, glad to be away from his cologne and have something interesting to look at.

She flipped open the file and pictures and papers fell onto the counter and sink.

"Temperance!" He cursed himself for bringing the file inside. Not only did he not want her working, he didn't want her to see what was inside that file.

Brennen's mouth gaped for a moment, her cool scientific exterior melting away with each police report and photo. Before she knew it, she was starting to tear up.

She deducted from the photos that the body was that of an eight-year-old girl. The flesh was all but gone, it looked like it had been skinned.

_Like an animal._

The victim's little body was bent in impossible positions, probably tossed from a car since it was found near a highway.

She closed her eyes, all of her rational distancing tactics had failed. A conjured up picture filled her mind, even though she tried to push it away, knowing it was completely unfounded and useless.

A smiling little girl completely full of life filled her mind. A child full of promise and hope of a life to come.

Brennen opened her eyes and looked down at her belly, where tears she didn't know had been falling had soaked into her shirt.

_She was someone's baby._

Taking a few deep breaths she attempted to compose herself and splashed cool water on her face then began to gather the file back together.

Booth stood inches from the door, hands on his hips. He was sure he'd heard his wife sniffling and his anger at himself was barely overpowered by concern for Brennen.

The door finally opened and Temperance stared at him, thrusting the folder in his direction. She looked away quickly but he saw that she'd been crying.

He took the folder as she brushed past him.

"Female. Eight years old. Probably African-American. I'd say you're looking for someone with a hunting license." She muttered in a lifeless tone, and walked back toward the couch.

"Temperance are you…wait, why do you say that?" He was upset that she was upset and he was upset that she'd been so sneaky and stubborn. But at the same time he was in constant awe of her brilliance.

Brennen made a half-hearted gesture to point at the file, while reaching out for the wall as an episode of slight dizziness took her off balance. Instantly Booth was at her side, steadying her, although he still wanted her to answer his question.

"The epidural layer is gone. Skinned. I recognize the technique from when I went hunting with some native tribes in South Africa. But it's a little sloppier, probably just a sport hunter."

"Or maybe he was just in a hurry."

She shrugged and moved away from him again. He reached out and took her by the shoulders.

"Tempe. You okay?" He looked in her eyes, concerned about the emotions flooding them.

"Yes, I was just dizzy for a second." She looked away.

"That's not what I mean."

She nodded and whispered. "I know."

He squeezed her shoulders. "See? I was right. You would have hated to do that in the lab with everyone watching."

She sighed begrudgingly. _Yes, you were right._

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do with myself all day?"

"Oh Bones, you'll think of something." He gave her his charm smile and then pulled her into a deep kiss.

She lingered, tasting him and feeling his hands on her before being overwhelmed by his manly cologne.

She pushed him away smiling. "Go! Before I vomit all over your $1200 suit."

**_sigh fluff is nice isn't it? Well, for all you angst lovers out there...it's coming. _**


	6. Is everything okay?

**_I wanted this to be up sooner, but well I went to see a movie and it got late. Sorry :( _**

**_Anyway, here it is..._**

Brennen tried to busy herself around the apartment. She took a shower, folded some laundry and watched a documentary on the French and Indian War on the History channel, and still only two hours had passed. Finally it was coming up on ten o'clock and she was restless, the blue walls of the apartment were not very amusing.

_I want a donut._ She thought to herself. She was too big to fit behind the wheel of her Mercedes, but she was okay with walking the four blocks to the bakery for a jelly filled piece of heaven.

Brennen grabbed her purse and headed out the door within five minutes of the thought, hoping the craving wouldn't pass once she was out in the sweltering heat.

-------------------------------------

Booth slammed the phone down onto the cradle. The DA was going to let his prime suspect in the case go if he didn't get something quick.

He'd gotten a pretty huge break in the case between Zack and Tempe. He had a face for the girl, a COD, TOD, and crime scene. But all the evidence was circumstantial. He needed something concrete in order to keep his suspect in custody.

He grabbed his coat and keys and headed for his SUV. Fifteen minutes later a ding and heavy footsteps announced the presence of the FBI agent in the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian.

---------------------------------------

"Good morning, can I help you ma'am?" A portly older woman with flour on her face smiled as a very pregnant Temperance came through the door. Obviously hot, tired and craving something sweet.

Tempe stared longingly through the glass display case of the bakery. "Yes. I'd like a donut."

"Then you've come to the right place, dear. Let me know when you've decided what you want."

Tempe nodded and quickly pointed to a large pastry covered in white icing and raspberry jelly oozing out the side. The woman behind the counter reached into the case and to retrieve it.

"When are you due?" She asked as she started to ring her up.

"Three weeks." Brennen's face brightened and she touched her protruding stomach absently.

"Boy or girl?"

"Well, we're not…" She stopped suddenly.

"Dear? Are you alright?" The woman's face filled with concern as she rounded the counter toward the woman.

Tempe's face changed from confused to disturbed, and then full on fear.

"Ma'am?" She tried again, pushing her white hair out of her eyes to get a better look.

Tempe just shook her head, moved to a nearby table and pulled out her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------

"Well, if it isn't my favorite FBI agent father-to-be." Angela looked up from a sketch she was doing and smiled at Booth. "How's Bren?"

Booth sighed. "Mad because she wants to be at work."

Angela was about to respond when Zack called Booth over to the other side of the platform.

"Booth, I've found a couple markings on the cranium and upper vertebrae. It's consistent with Dr. Brennen's skinning hypothesis."

"I thought Dr. Brennen was on maternity leave?" Hodgins walked over, gloved and covered in some sort of strange goo.

"Yea. She is. She snatched the case file from me and read it this morning, gave 'ol Dr. Addy here a head start." He rubbed Zack's head with his fist, causing the young man to smile. "God, Hodgins what is that stuff?"

"Petricola Palidiphormus bio-matter. I'm dating it for one of the ocean displays." He glanced at the brown goo on his hands and then back at Booth. "Took the file from you huh? That sounds like Dr. Brennen."

Booth nodded, and turned back to Zack. "Think you can match those marks to the knife we found in Tyler's home?" He asked rubbing his palms together expectantly.

Zack gave a quick nod. And started to walk away toward the bone room as a phone rang near Angela.

"Hello?…whoa whoa Sweetie calm down, what's the matter?"

Booth's head snapped in her direction.

"No…Yea…just take a deep breath, he's right here. Booth? Is you're cell on?" Angela turned to him, obviously distraught.

Booth pulled his phone out of his jacket as he crossed the platform toward her. He cursed. "It's dead. I must've forgot to charge it last night. What's going on? It that Bones?"

Angela had already turned her attention back to her phone call. "Bren, I'm sure everything's fine. He says his phone was dead…Sweetie I…"

Booth snatched the phone from her.

"Temperance? Are you okay?"

"No. No Seeley I'm not." Booth's mouth went dry, the panic in her voice was palpable. "There's something wrong with the baby."

**_muh muh muuaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Love the evil cliffees! More soon, I promise._**


	7. Threatening the ER staff

**_Hey der, ho der! Here's the next chap. Thanks for reading everyone!!_**

Booth's face had become the definition of panic, Angela recognized it from when Brennen and Hodgins had been kidnapped by the grave digger nearly two years before. She exchanged worried glances with Hodgins and Zack, who'd stopped what they were doing in order to find out what was going on.

"Well how do you know that?" Booth almost couldn't get the words out. He didn't know what he wanted to more, to stay on the phone and find out what was wrong or rush out the door to his wife.

"Seeley, please, I just know. Please come and get me, I need to see Dr. Crawford." Her voice was shaking with held back tears. Booth's heart tugged at him again. Even with all the tears she'd shed in the past few months, he still couldn't get used to it and he hated the thought of her being scared when he wasn't by her side.

Of course, now he was scared too, how was he supposed to comfort her?

"I'll be home in five minutes." He was about to hang up when Brennen's voice rang out.

"No, I'm not at home. I'm at the bakery on Providence Rd."

"Why are you…nevermind, I'll be there soon okay? Tempe?"

She gave him a weak answer and he hung up, practically running down the stairs on his way to the door.

"Is everything okay Booth?" Angela called out after him, concern tainting her voice noticeably.

"I don't know Angela. I'll call you when I do." He disappeared out the doors.

-------------------------------------------

Brennen held her arms around herself, hunched over slightly in pain.

"Dear? Do you want me to take you somewhere?" The old baker woman patted her back and spoke soothingly.

"No, thank you. My husband is on his way."

Just then she heard a siren outside and looked up as Booth rushed through the door, whipping his sunglasses off.

Booth held his breath when Bones looked up at him, fear and pain etched into her features. He knelt in front of her.

"Temperance? Are you going to be okay?"

She pushed herself to her feet, using his shoulder for support and he too rose.

"Let's just go." She cradled her stomach and felt Booth's hand on her back as he guided her out to the SUV.

Booth's eyes shot over to her as she groaned again slightly, her fingers interlaced with his were white from gripping him so hard.

"Tempe?"

"I don't know. I don't know." She opened her eyes. "I just know there's something wrong. Something just doesn't...feel right."

Booth nodded and swerved through the lanes making record time to the hospital.

------------------------------------------

"Look at my face." Booth's tone cut like a knife, "You looking?"

The ER attendant stared at the bulky man leaning on his counter with large eyes. He nodded.

"Okay. You see my wife over there? She's eight months pregnant. Now, she says there is something wrong with the baby and she is in pain. She's not due for another month but when she says there is something wrong, it means there is something wrong. She needs to see Dr. Crawford NOW." He spoke slowly and deliberatly, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"But…but…he's not available right now." The attendent sputtered.

Booth leaned into the counter getting much closer to the young man's face than he would have liked, as he spoke.

"Look, kid, either you find Dr. Crawford in the next two seconds or I come across this counter and make sure you regret it for the rest of your natural life."

The ER attendant glanced at the pregnant woman in the corner and then back at Booth.

"Oh…um…okay." He reached out for the phone, said a few things and then hung up. "He'll be right down."

Booth nodded and turned to walk away.

"He better be."

Booth sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Tempe and took her hand with one of his and placed the other on her stomach.

She turned to him with glassy eyes and bit her lip.

"I need you to distract me." She said quietly.

Booth stared at her for a second, glancing between her face and her stomach. He finally nodded, "Russ called the other day while you were asleep. Did I tell you that?"

"No." She shook her head and laid her hand on top of his.

"He, um, said they are doing well, but still wouldn't tell me where they were. He said they saw your newest book was out and they each bought a copy."

She smiled. "That's good."

Booth nodded. "He said they wanted you to sign them the next time you see them."

"There's gonna be a next time?" She thought of the last time she'd seen them, when she was handcuffed to a bench unable to decide whether or not she wanted them caught.

"I'm sure there will be they're going to be a grandfather and an uncle you know."

Brennen turned to him to respond when Dr. Crawford breezed through the emergency room doors.

"You threatening our ER staff Agent Booth?" He said it in a teasing tone and knelt in front of Dr. Brennen, his stethoscope to her womb.

There had been a few complications with the pregnancy and he was familiar with this couple and particularly concerned for the well being of this baby and mother. He was also a huge fan of Dr. Brennen's books, so Dr. Crawford was willing to go the extra mile for her and her husband.

He listened carefully for a few seconds and then looked up at the two people, who stared at him unblinking.

"Okay Dr. Brennen, I'm sure everything is fine," he waved over someone with a wheelchair and Booth helped her into it, "but because of your pregnancies previous problems I'd like to take you upstairs for further testing."

Booth studied the Doctor's face. His words said 'fine' but his manner and tone said otherwise. He broke out in a cold sweat as they walked into the hospital and he racked his brain for a way to question the doctor without Brennen's knowledge. She would want to know the whole story, but if he knew first he could break the news to her slowly and only in bits little bits. Strictly need-to-know basis.

Temperance closed her eyes as Booth wheeled her into the elevator and felt his hand on her shoulder. She put her own on top of it and tried to remember to breathe.

**_Smash that button people! Show it how angry you are that Bones won't be back for a month! _**


	8. Addison's Syndrome

**_I don't usually post this quickly, but I felt the need for explanation before people get so worried they stop reading. _**

**_Disclaimer: Addison's Syndrome is completely made up and merely served the purposes of my story. I also think research is the Devil so anything that's not completely true as far as medical and all...I'll just have to ask you to forgive. _**

Temperance gripped Booth's hand tightly, as the wave of pain washed over her. She gritted her teeth to bite back a cry. In their minds, both she and Booth had decided she was somehow in labor, that the pain she kept feeling was contractions.

_I don't remember them telling us it would be this painful._

Booth watched helplessly as Temperance stifled a cry of pain. All he could do was watch, though what he wanted to do was take that pain from her and put it on himself.

The pain subsided and she took a deep breath, looking over at Booth. He held her gaze tenderly as he reached for a wash cloth and dabbed her sweaty head with it.

"Ice." She said finally, her parched throat was becoming more painful than the contractions.

Booth nodded and moved to stand. He kissed her hand.

"I'll be right back. You hang in there, okay?"

She nodded and he left to find ice. On his way back to the room he saw Dr. Crawford in the hallway, looking at a clipboard of papers.

"Is that Temperance's lab results?" He walked up behind the doctor and they both continued briskly to Dr. Brennen's room.

The doctor glanced at him and nodded. Booth reached out and stopped him.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I'd rather tell you both Agent Booth."

"Listen to me. She is my wife, and even though she hates it, I need to protect her. She is in pain, there is nothing I can do about that, but I can at least keep you from telling her anything she doesn't need to know."

The doctor hunched his shoulders. "You're child is suffering from Addison's Syndrome."

Booth stared blankly.

"I really do need to tell you both what this means, but I will tell you this. It will get more painful before it is over."

With that a cry rang out in the hallway and Booth took off running, feeling the doctor at his back.

Temperance's head was thrown back in pain, she was red in the face from holding her breath. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sides of the bed with all the strength she had.

Booth ran to her, putting one hand on her hand and one on her head, half hearing the doctor in the background saying, "She needs to breath."

"Bones. Hey Bones," He whispered reassuringly, "You're doing great Tempe, but I need you to breathe. C'mon. Take a deep breath."

No change.

"Please Tempe. Do it for me."

The pain came out of nowhere. Brennen reached out and realized quickly he wasn't there. She gritted her teeth. This pain was different. Stronger. She could feel that her pelvic bone wasn't expanding. She was not in labor.

A cry escaped her, she'd never felt anything like this, like she was on fire and being ripped in all directions. All directions away from her stomach, from her unborn child.

She felt Booth at her side and his voice slowly worked its way into her conscious mind.

"Breathe Tempe. Breathe."

_I'm not?_

"For me."

Temperance opened her eyes slightly, and saw Booth standing there, his eyes welling up with concern and pain. She forced her lungs to open and took a quick breath just as the pain subsided. She didn't breathe normal though.

She was shaking and her breathing got quicker and turned into sobs. Booth sat on the bed next to her and clutched her to his chest.

"You did good Tempe." He kissed her head. "You did great."

The doctor cleared his throat. Temperance sat up away from Booth sniffing, trying to regain her composure.

Booth kept his arm around her shoulders and watched the doctor carefully.

Dr. Crawford leaned his clipboard on the bed and looked at the two people. He really didn't want to do this. Didn't want this to be what was happening.

"You're child is suffering from Addison's Syndrome." The doctor said quietly.

Booth looked down at Brennen as he had felt her stiffen at the name.

"Tempe?"

"Addison's Syndrome?" She repeated, ignoring Booth's concerned voice in her ear. "It's not contractions then."

"No." The doctor shook his head, he saw that Dr. Brennen knew what was going on, but the man still seemed confused.

"What does that mean?" Booth said finally, getting the old familiar feeling of being the only person in the room who didn't understand what was going on.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Basically, a signal has been sent to the baby's brain to begin it's decent in the birth canal. However, since it's not due for another month, you're wife's body is not yet prepared for it. The baby is essentially trying to push its way through a locked door, which is the cause of the pain."

Booth looked at Temperance again as she gripped his hand with all her strength and he rubbed her arm, trying to help her through something he did not yet understand.

The doctor waited for the episode to pass. "A cecarian section is inevitable but, timeing is essential. We do it too early or too late and…" The doctor looked at them and then looked away, "the baby could go into shock and die."

Booth's breath caught in his chest and he looked at Tempe. Her eyes were closed, he didn't even notice how tight she was gripping his hand anymore.

The doctor continued, "Addison's is very stressful for the child and we will have to monitor its heart rate closely."

"So no drugs." She said breathlessly.

"Wait, what?" Booth looked at both doctors. The one in his arms and the one at the foot of her bed, looking for explanation.

"No, no painkillers. It could mess with our readings and that…would not be good." Dr. Crawford shook his head slowly.

Booth brought a hand to his face. "Okay, you said timing is essential. How do we know when it's time?"

The doctor cleared his throat again nervously, but Brennen answered before he could.

"Blood."

"Blood?"

The doctor nodded. "At some point the baby will rupture the canal wall, causing a tear and, yes, there will be blood. We will have approximately fifteen minutes to perform the surgery before…"

"Okay. I get it." Booth held up his hand taking a deep breath. "So how long? How much of this does she have to go through before…"

"No way to tell."

"But you just said…"

"I'll have an operating room prepped and ready. As soon as the blood presents, she will be in surgery."

The doctor noticed that his news seemed to take all the life out of the strong Agent.

"Listen. The good news," Booth perked up, "if everything goes well, there should not be any negative repercussions after the birth. You'll have a healthy baby."

"But, it's too soon." A touch of worry in Brennen's voice caused Booth to stiffen noticeably.

"I assure you Dr. Brennen we are fully capable of handling premature birth. Everything is going to be fine." Dr. Crawford smiled to calm both his nerves and theirs, and left the room.

Temperance allowed herself to collapse in Booth's arms as another wave of pain racked her body. Booth whispered to her reassuringly, hoping she believed it as much as he wanted to.

**_I'm so sorry for the angst. Isobella the Muse is a junkie for the stuff. Bear with me, and tell me what you thought. _**


	9. Out of the Heat, into the Fire

**_As always I couldn't live without my reviews so THANK YOU!!!_**

Temperance had taken to simply whimpering softly as she waited for the next wave of pain to come. Booth, whose hands were numb from the way she kept squeezing them, was pacing near the window, the sound of her quiet sobs tearing him up inside.

There was a gasp behind him and almost automatically he was at her side, willing her to breathe. Her face was beat red and she was shaking all over.

"Please breathe babe. Please." He pleaded, wishing this could all just be over.

An eternity passed as she let his voice work it's way into her mind. She gasped for air, and only found the fire coursing through her body.

Finally it was gone, and she fell limp again, completely exhausted from the two hours of torture she'd been enduring. Her face was tearstained and sticky, but Booth hardly noticed when he reached out and cupped her chin in his hands.

"That was the worst of them all." She whispered hoarsely.

Booth just nodded, stroking her cheek, forcing himself not to cry. He couldn't cry, no matter how much watching her hurt killed him.

Angela walked back in the room with more ice.

"Oh, sweetie." She said softly, touching her friend's hand.

Temperance's eyes opened, but she didn't look at her friend, just stared past her at the wall as she concentrated on something.

"Seeley?" She turned to him.

"What babe?" He choked out, thinking another look of agony was about to invade her face.

"I think…" She looked down the bed and then back at him, "I think I'm bleeding."

Booth's eyes widened and he moved to the end of the bed and lifted the sheet. The puddle of blood there between her legs caused all the color to drain from his face. He rushed back to her and slammed his hand on the button against the wall.

"It's time." She whispered, lacing her fingers with his again and ignoring the hoards of nurses and doctors who invaded the room.

Angela knelt down quickly and placed a kiss on Tempe's forehead. "I'll be here. Can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew."

She smiled, she and Brennen were practically sisters anyway.

They began to move Tempe's bed out almost immediately and Booth jogged alongside her as they wheeled her down the hall and into the elevator.

"Everything is going to be okay, right?"

Booth nodded, the way she said it was more like an affirmation than a question. The two held each other's gazes in the operating room. The nurses moved frantically trying to prep Brennen for surgery and get Booth sterile. They ignored the small curtain placed between Brennen's head and torso and the surgeon's orders going around the room.

Temperance felt her stomach become disconnected from the rest of her body and knew the local anesthetic had taken effect. She stared harder into Booth's eyes, waiting patiently to hear the sound of their baby crying.

'I'm scared.' She mouthed to him, unable to find her voice.

Booth shook his head slightly and stroked her cheek, as he couldn't get to her hair under the cap the nurses placed over it.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." He said softly through his mask. He refused to look at her stomach, where the surgeon had begun his incision into her bloated belly.

A few moments passed as the two reassured each other with their eyes. Finally a hint of laughing was in hers' and he questioned to what it meant.

"This means I get to go back to work three and a half weeks earlier." She smiled wide and Booth rolled his eyes.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? Can't you just leave the lab behind for a little while?"

She shook her head slightly. "Nope. Our squints need me."

Booth nodded, rubbing circles over her hand. "I love you Temperance."

"I lov…"

A sudden movement on the other side of the curtain caught their attention. Brennen couldn't see what was happening but she could hear the doctors. She could see Booth's face turning unnaturally white.

The surgeon lifted the small body out of it's mother and handed it to the neonatal nurse.

"In shock…not breathing…heart rate low…"

Brennen felt tears start to roll down her cheeks and she looked back up at him. Booth still stood, unmoving, looking over the curtain at their where she assumed their child to be. But what worried her more than his wide-eyed shock, was that his bone crushing grip on her hand had slackened slightly.

The body was so tiny, so limp. Booth could hear the commotion happening all around but all he could see was that tiny child, his child, dying right in front of him.

"Seeley?" Her voice cracked with tears and he looked at her.

"It's gonna be fine Tempe…" he tried to reassure her, renewed his grip on her hand, but the pain in his voice told her what she already knew.

"Oh God…" She closed her eyes, ready for the sobs to take her, when a cry rang out in the room.

Booth's head shot up in the direction the doctors had taken the baby, his heart beating in his ears. The room was silent for a moment and he wondered if he'd imagined the noise.

There it was again. The sound of a brand new baby crying. Protesting loudly to the cold air and bright lights suddenly invading it's existence.

Temperance looked up again, Booth was grinning, she could see it in his eyes.

"Alive?" She choked.

Booth knelt down toward her, stealing a glance at the relieved doctors. He kissed her through his paper mask and whispered in her ear.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, blue eyes, button nose, babe. Just perfect."

She smiled with her whole face and breathed deeply for the first time.

"I knew you could do it Bones. I knew you wouldn't give up."

"I couldn't have done it without…"

Brennen stopped short and Booth tore his eyes off his baby, who was being swaddled at the other end of the room, and looked at her. Just as he did he saw her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Bones? Temperance?!"

A couple of machines started going crazy with noise, the baby cried with a new zeal.

"Temperance?" Booth tried again, this time trying to shake her slightly. She remained unresponsive.

The chaos ensued once again, this time centered around the woman lying on the table. The surgeon began barking out orders Booth didn't understand for the most part, except one.

"Get him out of here!"

Booth felt his body go ridid with panic. _I can't leave her!_

"NO!"

Her hand was wrenched out of his grip as he was pushed, pulled and dragged from the OR.

"Temperance? Bones I love you. Wait, I can't go!" But the nurses didn't seem to hear him, and he found himself standing outside the OR in the hallway.

He stood in shock for a moment, straining to see through the windows in the doors and the realization of what was happening suddenly smacked him in the head.

Booth hit his knees, his bulky frame no longer capable of supporting the weight he felt.

"Oh God. Don't take her from me. Please. Please God…"

_**Phew! Suspence much? Okay, so I saved the baby...tap dat button and tell me how you really feel!**_


	10. Family Time

_**Sorry guys! I meant to update yesterday but got sidetracked. So without any further delay...**_

Booth wasn't aware of anything in the outside world, hadn't even tried to move from his kneeling postion on the floor. He only felt the overpowering sensation of loss that crippled his body.

He wasn't sure if he was crying or not, but judging by the jerky movements of his chest and his blurry vision, he probably was.

"Mr. Booth?" A surgical intern walked out of the OR and knelt beside him. "Sir, are you going to be okay?"

"Temperance." He looked up quickly, trying to regulate his breathing. "I need to be with her."

The intern shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Booth, but you can't be in there."

Booth looked at the floor again. He couldn't feel his legs or his arms or his head. He was completely debilitated at the thought of not being there for his wife when she needed him most. At the thought of losing her.

He swallowed hard. There was only one other place he could think of being if he couldn't be at her side.

"Can I see my baby then?"

The intern's face brightened slightly. "Sure. I'll show you the way."

Booth rose to his feet and allowed himself to be led by the young woman. He didn't know how long or how far they had been walking when the sound of crying babies woke him from his numbness.

He looked at the intern anxiously as they walked into the Neonatal Care Unit. She finally stopped at a small plastic cradle in the middle of the room.

Booth looked past her, looked down, and saw a small body wrapped in a warm blanket sleeping soundly despite the noisiness of the nursery. She reached in and carefully lifted the child.

"Here you go. Baby boy Booth." She smiled at the man as she saw tears begin to well in his eyes and he carefully took the child.

"Boy?" He whispered to her, never taking his eyes off the child.

"Yes. You have a son, Mr. Booth." She touched the child softly once more on his head and left the room, which had gotten surprisingly quiet, as if the other children could sense how much these two men were going through.

The boy got fussy for a moment at the sudden altitude change, balling his tiny hands into fists and squeezing a few tears from his eyes.

"Shh…it's okay buddy. I know you miss you're mom, but everything's going to be okay." He gently rocked the child as he whispered softly to the bundle of pink flesh.

The baby quieted again.

"That's better. Aren't you just the most beautiful thing in the world?" He smiled softly, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "Gave me quite a scare didn't you bud? That's not a nice thing to do to your old dad."

Booth was so wrapped up in his son's presence in the world that he didn't notice the crowd of people forming at the viewing window. He hadn't been at Parker's birth, and he felt like a great gift had been given to him for being allowed to be part of such an event.

With his next prayer for Tempe he sent up a 'thanks' as well.

Angela, Zack, Hodgins, and Parker were waving wildly at the window. Finally Booth looked up and saw them.

"Hey buddy, looks like there are some people who want to meet you."

He carefully walked over and turned so the others could see the child. Zack and Hodgins cooed softly, smiling at each other giving high fives.

"It's a boy!" They grinned.

"You Neanderthals." Angela grinned at the baby through the glass. "It just as easily could have been a girl."

"But it's not, it's a boy!" The boys threw each other another high five.

"Aunt Angela, what's a Neanderthal?" Parker looked up at Angela and she just smiled.

"Nothing sweetie. Look, look at you're baby brother."

Angela tapped lightly on the glass as Parker strained to see the baby in his father's arms.

Booth tore his eyes away from his son for a moment and looked around the hallway, he soon realized what made him do that, when he saw two figures looming in the shadows across the hall.

The sight of Russ and Max had been a rare occurance in the past year, but Booth wasn't altogether suprised to see them at the birth of Tempe's first child. He exchanged a slight nod with Russ, who smiled but looked fidgety, obviously worried about being recognized. Max, on the other hand, was completely still, trying to burn the sight of the baby across the hall, into his brain.

Booth's brown eyes met Max's and his last words to the Agent came flooding back to him. All their calls or encounters ended with the same words. _You take care of her._

"Angela, is my dad okay?" Parker questioned.

Angela looked up and saw Booth's face was painted with worry, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. She held her breath.

He felt her eyes on him, and after a moment, he looked over to Angela, knowing she had almost as much ability with reading people as he did.

Angela gasped quietly and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Parker's shoulder.

"Oh no." She said in a barely audible whisper that none of the guys ogling at the baby heard.

Booth's eyes locked with Angela as she slowly mouthed 'baby'.

He shook his head ever so slightly.

She closed her eyes. 'Tempe'. She opened them and saw Booth blinking hard to hold back his tears. Suddenly her face was covered in her own.

"Angela, what's wrong baby?" Hodgins put a protective arm around Angela's waist and Zack peered over his shoulder.

Angela finally broke her eyes from Booth's and looked at Hodgins. Not wanting to upset Parker she leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Something's wrong with Bren."

Hodgins looked at Booth and noticed for the first time his eyes rimmed in red. Zack did too, having heard the whisper.

Parker looked from one adult's face to another and realized something was wrong. Finally they landed on his father's. Parker's six-year-old eyes took note of the sadness and desperation in Booth's face and recognized it.

A memory came flooding back to his brain. At Christmas two years ago his father had not been able to be with him. He'd stayed with the squint's all night at Tempe's work and Sid had brought him to see his father and talk to him through glass doors.

Parker bit his lip and instinctively raised his small hand as far as it would go and placed it flat against the glass.

Angela, Hodgins and Zack watched him do this, unable to use their voices enough to question him. Booth studied his son. He was surprised at the understanding that lay within his young brown eyes.

Taking one hand from out from under his newborn son, Booth placed it flat against the window across from Parkers. After a few seconds Angela followed suit as did Hodgins and Zack. Before long all of them held their hands to the glass trying desperately to convey feelings they were incapable of expressing with words.

Fear. Joy. Worry. Welcome. Understanding. Hope.

For a second, even Baby Booth stretched out his small hand and arm, reaching toward the glass to join the others.

"Mr. Booth?"

Booth heard his name and turned around, breaking the silent connection he and his family had been sharing. Angela saw the doctor at the doorway and knew it was about Brennen. She turned away and put her head on Jack's shoulder, unable to look.

"Yea?" Booth replaced his hand under his son and pulled him closer.

"Mr. Booth, you're wife is out of surgery."

Booth held his breath.

"She pulled through. You'll be able to see her in a few minutes." The doctor finished.

A relief like he had never known washed over Booth and he felt like literally jumping for joy, but the warm body in his arms told him not to. Instead he thanked the doctor and looked down at his son, whose face was contorting into a frown again.

"Be patient son." He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the head and the child's face softened once again. "You'll be able to meet your mom in a few minutes."

He turned back around where eight sets of eyes stared expectantly at him. His face broke into a wide smile and he thought he might burst. The others immediately understood his reaction and they did the jumping for him.

**_There, I saved Tempe. Now just one more chap to go. _**


	11. Baby names

**_I just want to say thanks to everyone who kept reading this, despite the made up syndromes and anything else I might have screwed up. This is ficdom afterall. Thanks for sticking with me and all your lovely reviews. This is...well, at this point it is, the last chapter. Hope you like!_**

Brennen heard movement near the room and turned her head to see Booth entering the doorway.

"Bones." He breathed and came to her side, taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Brennen smiled foggily, still trying to regain complete clarity as the anesthesia wore off. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was with his hair messed up, but she also felt guilty, knowing it only looked that way because of running his hands through it nervously.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly, studying her with intense brown eyes.

"I'm fine." She sighed and then widened her eyes and darted them around the room. "Where's the baby?"

"Don't worry he's coming," he said quickly to calm her, and then in a more soothing tone, "I just needed to see you first. That's all. I needed to see for myself that you were okay."

He reached out and cupped her face with his hands. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her. It made him never want to leave her side again.

_Boy, that would drive her up the wall._

"You gave me quite a scare there Bones." He smiled at what an understatement that was.

"I'm sorry Seeley." Brennen felt pangs of guilt as hazy memories of him screaming in panic back in the OR entered her consciousness. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." He squeezed her hand. "Just don't ever do that to me again. Okay?"

His voice trailed as the last few words left his mouth, causing Brennen to look up at him, sensing the deep emotion in his voice.

"Seeley. You're crying." She whispered, reaching out to touch his face.

Booth nodded. "Yea, I know."

Brennan smiled reassuringly and used her thumb to wipe away a few loose tears, like he had done for her so many times before. Suddenly a thought hit her and her face changed from 'slightly out-of-it', to focused, in an instant.

"Did you say 'he'?"

Booth grinned wide this time. "Yes. Yes I did."

"We have a son?" Tempe closed her eyes and whispered to the ceiling. One of her hands was still laced with Booth's while she ran the other across her face in exhaustion and relief. "Where is he?"

"Right here." A voice came from the door and they both turned to watch Angela walk into the room, carefully cradling a small child in her arms. Behind her, Parker, Zack and Hodgins followed.

"Here you go Sweetie."

Brennen pulled away from Booth's hand and reached for her newborn son.

The child immediately pulled itself farther into the fetal position and snuggled up against it's mother's bosom, gurgling softly.

"Oh my gosh." Her blue eyes sparkled at the little boy sleeping contentedly in her arms. "He's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Booth just nodded, though she wasn't looking at him, and continued to stroke her hair.

"Just like his mother."

Brennen looked at Booth and smiled before directing her attention back to the baby. A few moments of silence passed as the group allowed the mother and baby some intimacy, but Parker quickly became restless.

"Dad?"

Booth looked at his older son. "Yeah."

"Can I hold him?"

Booth furrowed his brows. "I don't know buddy…"

"Seeley, I think he'll be okay."

Booth looked at her skeptically. He didn't trust his rambunctious six-year-old with a puppy, let alone an infant.

Brennen took note of the apprehension in his face.

"Really, it'll be okay. Parker, why don't you climb up here next to me."

Parker did and once he was settled, Brennen began to pass the small child into his arms. Parker held out his hands, completely unawared of the human safety net that had been created beneath the child by Booth, Angela, Zack and Hodgins' outstretched hands.

"Be gentle sweetie." "Carefully son." "His cranial plates are still flexable." "Atta boy."

Parker was a natural, he carefully cradled the baby with a relaxed but safe grip that most children of his age did not possess. Booth squeezed Brennen's shoulder slightly, glad she had so much confidence in his son. Maybe they could think about a puppy after all.

"So, you guys, what's his name?" Angela asked expectantly, her brown eyes only deepening the smile donning her face.

Booth and Brennen exchanged nervous glances. They hadn't talked about names.

"You go first." Brennen said in a definitive tone.

"Well, um," Booth rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "I don't really have any."

"Oh yes you do Booth, don't try that on me, you've been bugging me about this baby's sex since day one. Don't tell me you never thought about it." Brennen crossed her arms in mock indignation.

"No, I actually don't have any. All the names I picked out were for girls." Booth shrugged slightly and his eyes fell back on his two boys. Ironic.

Brennen smiled.

"Oh. Well, I picked out boys' names." She stopped and stared at her fingers.

The room fell silent as the small group waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

She was suddenly hit with the reality of naming a person. Giving another human being an identity by which they would be known and distinguished from all other human beings for the rest of their life. She was about to take the first step in molding her son into whatever he would grow up to be. The thought frightened her.

"And?" Angela said finally. "What are they?"

Brennan still didn't respond, just held her gaze on the baby in Parker's arms. She reached over and cupped his warm head and smiled slightly when the boy turned into her hand.

"Babe?" Booth squeezed her shoulder again, this time to get her attention.

Brennen swallowed and bit her lower lip. "Well, the ones I picked...I picked them because of their meanings. Names need meaning."

She cleared her throat and looked up at Booth, who waited patiently for her to continue.

"David Salim Booth." She said without looking away from him.

Smiles broke out all across the room, but Brennen didn't see them, she only focused on Booth. He didn't smile just yet, but his brown eyes danced.

"What does it mean?" Hodgins asked, practically bouncing with excitment.

Brennen took a deep breath, finally breaking eye contact with Booth to look at the entomologist. "Well, Salim is Arabic. It means 'to be safe'. It seemed appropriate because I've never felt more safe than when I am in Seeley's arms, and I know our child will feel the same way."

Angela's eyes flicked up at Booth, who stared at his wife in awe, pride and adoration.

"And the David?" She asked quietly, watching Parker study his brother's face as blonde locks fell into his eyes.

"Two reasons actually. One is that the name David means 'Beloved'. I knew that this child would be growing up in a loving family that extends far beyond the ties of blood and DNA. And he or she would certainly be loved."

Angela and Hodgins interlaced their fingers and exchanged glances with Zack, who just grinned giddily at the foot of the bed.

"And I also chose that name because it's from the Bible." Brennen didn't need to look up from her bed sheet to know what strange looks she was getting and she continued without taking a breath. "Religion is important to Seeley, so I want it to be important to our son too."

Brennen felt his gaze on her, but couldn't bring herself to look up into her husband's eyes. Thankfully a nurse came to the door and saved her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's time for the child to go back to the nursery, the doctor needs to examine him."

"Is there something wrong?" Brennen gingerly took David from Parker's arms.

"No, no dear. He just likes to keep a special eye on preemies is all." The nurse reached out and began to take the baby from Brennen's arms; she found handing him over to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Zack was the first to break the silence that had descended on the room after the nurse left with David.

"I um, have to get back to the lab." He gave Hodgins a pointed look and started toward the door. "Congratulations Dr. Brennen, Agent Booth." And he left.

Hodgins and Angela looked at each other.

"Well, I better go too, since I drove him here." Hodgins reached out and shook Booth's hand. "Congratulations Booth. You take care of them okay?"

"I will."

Angela realized Booth and Brennen needed some time alone so she reached for Parker's hand.

"I saw Ice-Cream in the Cafeteria, care to treat me to some?"

"Sure." Parker smiled and got off Tempe's bed and went to the door.

Before leaving, Angela squeezed Tempe's hand.

"We'll be back Sweetie. I really like the names though." She smiled once more at both of them and left after Parker.

Again, silence descended and Brennen fidgeted nervously.

"Please say something. You don't like them do you? I mean, it's not a huge deal if you didn't like them. Anthropologically speaking it's shortsighted and archaic to give names to children when nothing about their personalities or character traits have yet been formed and…"

She stopped when she felt his hand on her chin turning her toward him. She gazed up at him and was amazed at the emotion in his intense brown eyes.

"Thank You." It was almost a whisper.

Temperance bit her lip, she wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about so she took a wild guess. "Technically the male is responsible for passing on the y-chromosome to the egg so if you're glad about having another boy…"

"That's not what I meant." He sat down, his thumb running lightly over her knuckles as their hands sat fused together on the bed. "I meant about the name. Thank you for wanting religion to be a part of our son's life. It means…more than you will probably ever know." Booth took a deep breath and smiled bitterly at another tear shed before kissing her softly on the lips.

"It this keeps up I'm going to rent Steel Magnolias and find a bucket of chocolate mint ice cream for you." Brennen teased when his lips released her and she reached up to wipe the wetness off his cheek.

"Ha Ha, can't an alpa-male show a softer side every now and then?"

Brennen just smiled. "You really like the names?"

Booth looked into her eyes and had the sudden urge to swim in the deep blue orbs of them. He leaned over and kissed her lips deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And yes, I love the name. It's perfect"

Brennen smiled, "Good."

Booth looked at her for a moment longer. "Russ and your dad were here."

She sat up straighter and glanced at the door. "Here? When?"

"They came to see David while you were in surgery.I didn't speak to them or anything, but they were here."

Brennan looked thoughtful for a moment, but finally looked at him with a small smile. "They really love me don't they. In spite of everything, they really do love me?"

"Of course they do. I agree, they've got...unique ways of showing it, but they definitly love you Temperance. Who wouldn't?" He smiled and kissed her forhead and she smiled back at him, glad to recieve confirmation of something she really already knew.

Suddenly mischief crossed Booth's face.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just thinking," his voice took on a deeper, more sultry tone, "maybe we should make one to go with one of my names."

Brennen laughed and regretted it because of her recent surgery, but didn't allow it to distract her from her comeback. "Oh sure, why not, but this time you can carry the baby and gain the weight."

Booth looked thoughtful. "Would I have to do the morning sickness and odd cravings and mood swings too?"

"Oh definitely," She nodded her head emphatically, "but I think you have the last one down already." She smiled and made a big gesture of wiping his wet cheeks with her soft hands.

Booth caught her wrists, looking at her in all seriousness. "You've got a deal."

Brennen studied him. "You've got to be kidding me Booth, you want another? Really? I mean David is only fourty-five minutes old."

Booth released her arms and grinned devilishly again.

"Yup, I mean you know how I like my women Bones, barefoot and pregnant."

Brennen slapped him on the shoulder and they laughed. "You, Agent Booth, are lucky I am in this bed or I'd kick you're butt for that comment."

"And you, Dr. Brennen, are right." He kissed her lips chastely, "And, you are also very cute when you're irritated."

Brennen pouted for a moment and then a thought occurred to her and she smiled up at Booth sweetly.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Booth narrowed his eyes suspicion, she hardly ever used terms of endearment with him.

"I loooove you." She allowed her hands to inch up his arm to his chest.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you love me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Now go get me a nice steaming hot cup of coffee."

Booth threw his head back and laughed. "That's my girl."

He reached out and ruffled her hair and ran from the room before she could hit him again.

"You've got to come back some time Booth. When you do I'll be waiting!" She called menacingly down the hallway, and closed her eyes and smiled when the sound of Booth's laughter responded.

THE END (?)

**_So that's the end, but a few people have requested it continue. I could write one more chap if you want it, or it could end here. Tell me what you think!_**


	12. Suprises for Seeley

**_Your wish is my command. Thanks to everyone who read this and liked it, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and for those of you who liked the other ending, you don't have to read this...but if you wanted more, here it is._**

The summer sun beat down on the park, making every metal surface burning to the touch, but it didn't really bother the partygoers any. They sat on a couple of blankets amongst the trees and watched the children playing on the playground.

"So do you have any suspects in the Maloney case yet Booth?" Hodgins sipped a bottle of Sprite and tousled Angela's hair as she lay against him.

"Yeah, I've got a good feeling about…" Booth began, but stopped short when Brennan slapped him on the arm. "What?!"

"No!" She pointed a finger at him, "I will not have work discussions at my son's birthday party." She crossed her arms over her chest, daring any of her friends to defy her.

"Okay, sorry Bones." Booth smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. He still had her gaze and was contemplating kissing her in a more meaningful way when an audible 'awwww', erupted on the other side of the picnic blanket.

Angela sat up, earning a frown from Hodgins, and clapped her hand over her heart.

"What Angela?" Brennan glanced toward the playground where ten-year-old Parker was organizing the groups of kids into some sort of game. He was obviously getting frustrated however, since it was apparent the energetic four-year-olds had no interest in playing a proper game of tag.

"It's just still so surreal sometimes Sweetie…you, Temperance Brennan, are mother to not one, but _two_ little boys. You just said the words 'don't talk work' when I'm pretty sure five years ago you couldn't even speak those three words all in the same sentence, and to top it all off, you're married to your hunky FBI agent partner."

Brennan blushed.

"Hey, Angela, cut it out before she changes her mind!" Booth laughed with his arm wrapped securely around Brennan's shoulders.

"I would never change my mind Seeley." She said quietly. He turned toward her at the sincerity in her tone and couldn't help but dip his head to capture her lips. He couldn't imagine his life without the free right to kiss his Bones whenever he felt the urge. He really liked doing that.

Their kiss was cut short however, when a mop of blonde curls attatched to a small body tumbled into their laps.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I got!" David bounced up and down in front of his parent's holding a plain brown box in his hands. On top of it were the words 'For David Booth' scrawled in a handwriting they didn't recognize. Booth and Brennan looked at Angela and Hodgins and then at each other. It was not one of the presents from any of them or the other kids.

"Where did you get that sweetie?" Brennan asked, taking a closer look.

"A man gave it to me." David said innocently, so excited he didn't see the fear wash over his parent's faces.

Booth stood, snatching the box from his son and examining it while Brennan knelt down and took him by the shoulders.

"David! What have we told you about talking to strangers? Who gave that to you?!"

Little David's chin trembled, he hadn't expected his parent's violent reaction. He was too young to know all the horrors they saw in their everyday lives, the fear of loss that was never admitted to out loud, but never left their minds.

"But it wasn't no stranger Mommy! It was the man from the pi'ture." He sniffed.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and looked to where his chubby finger was pointing.

There on the other side of the playground, she made eye contact with her father.

"Dad." She breathed.

Booth looked up at the sound of her voice and followed her gaze. Upon seeing Max Keenan he breathed a sigh of relief as his heartbeat slowed to it's normal level. Tempe stood and he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

Max Keenan watched how protective Booth became with his son when he snatched the mysterious package away from the little boy. He saw the way he took Tempe's hand to help ward off any demons that might erupt from within his daughter at seeing him again.

Max watched Tempe scold her son after receiving the unknown package, and saw the relief in her face when she realized there was nothing hostile about it's sender.

His heart warmed in his chest at their insintive parental skills, affirming to him yet again that she was better off without him. He nodded at them before turning to walk away. Tempe had made the right choice in that Agent Booth, he knew that. He'd made the right choice by walking away and leaving her to live her own life. He was sure of it.

Brennan turned toward her husband.

"Dad. He came." She bit her lip, unsure of whether or not that pleased her. Booth just nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"He loves you." He whispered to her.

"I know."

Their embrace was broken by a small voice beside them and tugging on their pant legs.

"Mom! Dad! Can I open my presents now?"

Brennan smiled down at him and wiped her eyes.

"Of course you can Salim." She called him by his middle name, the only person in the world who did so, and handed him the box. Booth and Hodgins went to collect the other kids.

"So, are you ready?" Angela came to stand next to her friend, an excited grin on her face.

Brennan glanced at her.

"Yeah. I think I am." She looked back toward the boys and her contended smile broke out into a laugh when Booth was attacked by eight sets of flailing bodies that sent him rolling around on the grass. Hodgins yelped when Booth caught his leg and pulled him down to share in the struggle.

"What do you think he'll say?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, I don't know...when can we make another?" Angela laughed and put her arm through Brennan's. "He's going to be happy Sweetie. You always make him happy."

Shrieks of laughter rang out for five minutes while the kids were tickled relentlessly. Booth gave special attention to making sure his sons, who were accustomed to these tickle attacks, did not get away.

"I think we better put a stop to this, those kids will go until our men are too tired to breathe."

Brennan agreed and the two woman approached, trying their best to look disapproving. It didn't work very well though.

Angela burst out laughing at Hodgins as he tried, unsuccessfully, to pry dozens of little fingers off his expensive Tommy Hilfiger slacks.

Brennan's attempted glare was quickly disarmed by three, count 'em, _three_ Booth charm smiles.

Her mouth dropped and she pointed at David, while addressing Booth.

"When did he learn to do that?"

Booth beamed at his younger son and climbed to his feet. He shrugged.

"He's a quick learner." Booth's smile turned devilish as 'the urge' hit him and he grabbed her by the waist and dipped his head to press his lips against hers. Goosebumps ran up and down her spine as she responded.

_Even after all these years…he still does this to me._

"Eeeeewwww!!!"

Booth and Brennan broke apart and turned, blushing, to the group of children.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross!" Parker whined. David nodded emphatically and mimicked the scowl on his brother's face.

"Yeah. Gross."

"Sorry guys." They apologized. Brennan left Booth's grasp and took Parker's hand to lead him toward the others, while Booth reached for David, swinging him high into the air before landing him on his shoulders, earning a high pitched squeal from the small boy.

"Alright, get in a circle everyone." Angela called out, "It's time for David to open his presents."

The kids immediately obeyed and sat next to each other in a circle, except Parker who took it upon himself to organize the event and make sure David sat in the middle.

Booth and Brennan joined Hodgins and Angela at a nearby picnic table and watched as the chaos ensued.

With every present that was opened, David would howl or scream and take off running in a quite absurd, but entirely adorable victory dance that made all the adults laugh.

Parker repeatedly directed the other kids to sit and calm down, already showing an aptitude for assessing and controlling situations, much like his father.

The last present was opened and most of the kids took off for the playground once more, except David, who ran toward his parents, his light up sneakers reflecting off themselves with each pound of his feet against the grass. Parker followed closely behind.

"Watcha' got there buddy?" Booth smiled at his youngest and reached for the plain white envelope he was thrusting out toward him.

David's grin just got wider and he shrugged, looking at Parker, who looked at Temperance, who winked at him and shrugged at Booth.

Booth looked at them all like they were nuts and studied the plain white envelope. He became aware of Angela moving behind him. He turned to find her awkwardly biting her lips to keep them shut, Hodgins wincing beside her as he tried to dig her nails out of his palm, and her body shaking as she tried not to bounce up and down in her seat.

"Baby, you're…" Hodgins began.

He was cut off as a small squeal escaped Angela's lips.

"Booth! Just open the envelope!" She slammed the table with an exasperated fist and Brennan glared at her.

"Yeah Daddy! Open it!" David was now jumping up and down, as if his skin was the only thing keeping him in one small, energetic piece.

Parker on the other hand, remained perfectly still, the impassiveness on his face only betrayed by an excited glint in his eyes.

Brennan smiled at him gratefully.

_Apparently a ten-year-old is the only one that can keep to our deal._

Booth narrowed his eyes at his family suspiciously. He held up the envelope and let his eyes fall on each of them in turn.

"What is this?"

"Booth," she stated calmly, knowing full well she was using his 'you're in trouble' name, "open it and you will find out."

Booth sighed and gave her one last wary glance, before opening the top flap of the envelope and pulling out a pale yellow card. On the front of it, written in rainbow-metallic, curvy letters was the word 'Congratulations!'.

He looked at his wife, who continued to smile innocently, but was barely able to keep herself from doing back flips off the table.

"Open it."

Booth slowly opened the card to its bright pink inside and a gorgeous drawing of a baby wrapped securely in a blanket being carried through the clouds by a stork. In the baby's tiny hands were a miniature FBI badge and a partially hidden bone. On the left page, above the name 'Montenegro' written in the corner, were the words, 'It's a girl'.

Booth's jaw hit the ground and he looked at Brennan and his gaze caught on hers. For a moment, the whole world disappeared and they were all that existed.

"What's a girl?" He whispered, barley able to get the words out because he already knew the answer.

The wide grin that had been threatening her lips finally broke out on Brennan's face and she couldn't hold back as she leapt to her feet.

"What do you mean what's a girl? She is!" She pointed her finger at her stomach and continued quietly. "We're going to have a baby girl Seeley."

Brennan's words smacked him in the head and Booth shot up from his seat, wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Shelaughed, her own arms encompassing his head as she kissed every piece of him she could find.

"A baby girl, a baby girl." He repeated over and over, his face buried in her hair.

Angela and Hodgins quietly collected the boys and lead them toward the playground equipment saying something about their parent's needing some 'alone time'.

"So, you're happy?" Brennan questioned, once he'd set her back down and her lips were free for a few moments.

Booth chuckled. "Happy would be the understatement of the century."

He brought his hands up to the sides of her face. "Temperance…" He shook his head, at a loss for words.

"I love you." Were the only words he could manage.

Brennan grinned hard, her chest still heaving from the way his kisses took her breath away.

"Well, the boys couldn't be more excited…but they want to know what their baby sister's name is."

Booth glanced at his sons. Parker was pushing David on the swing, David screaming to go higher.

"I think I can help with that."

THE END (really is this time)

_**There you go, a special ending just for you guys!**_


End file.
